The Lonely Soul
by TomBoyOfDeath98
Summary: Just as the title says. A girl is lost in the world, she thinks life is out to get her and she's starting to lose. But what if something unexpected came around the corner, she thinks it's nothing but she has no idea that this truly IS something. What will happen to this girl? Read on to find out. HikaruxOCxKaoru
1. Character Analysis

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own my own OC please pm me if you wish to use my OC.**

* * *

><p>Name: Samantha 'Sam' Hawkins<p>

Gender: Female/Male (I'll explain in good time, keep reading. Oh and the **bold writing **is my OC when their male)

Height: 5' 3"/ **5, 7"**

Hair: Auburn brown/**Onyx black**

Eyes: Chocolate brown/**Ruby red**

Birthday: 23rd April

Star sign: Taurus

Personality: (At first) Cold, distant, emtionless, (with time) kind, polite, cocky, funny, happy, mischievous

Likes: Skateboarding, Ice cream, Pranks, Sports especially soccer, Haruhi, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru, Koaru

Dislikes: friends getting hurt, bullying, Lobelia Academy, Tamaki as long as he doesn't do anything stupid, Kyoya from time to time

Host type: Mysterious Seductive type

Bio: Hello this is Sam here, speaking about my life. Yea, let's just say that my childhood wasn't the easiest. At age 5, I became a project experiment, a lab rat if you will. These men forced me from my home and killed my parents, who tried to protect me, in front of my own eyes, their blood splating on my innocent face. For the past 6 years, all they did was prod and poke me with syrines and needlesthat had god know in them. In that time, I gained a lot of new 'features' from those experiments and with tests, I learned that I could:

1. Change my gender to male and female but it causes a few changes like my height , hair and eye colour

2. Lift up to 300 times my own weight

3. Hack any super computer, the serums gave me an IQ of 300

4. Run at supersonic speed

The people who kidnapped me, trained me through all sorts of martial arts, kendo and self defence. Turning 11, I decided that I had had enough and was going to escape from that prison. After two weeks of planning, I was finally free from that place then I did what was left to do. I ran. I kept running until I was out of america and at the estate of my parents summer home in japan. And for the last four years I made a living, here in japan finally living the life I want. But I had to be cautious meaning I had to give myself a new name and details along with it. And I couldn't use my powers to their fullest extent. Well, here I am now living peacefully in my own home waiting for my acceptance letter into Ouran Academy. I may have not had a good past but I can have a brighter future. Oh I think I heard the letter box open. Looking in the hallway, I saw a letter sitting on the mat. Ripping open the envelope and skimming through the letter, I saw the word 'Accepted'. YES! Okay bye I've gotta go and get ready for tomorrow. *runs off*


	2. Starting Today, You Are a Host!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own my OC please PM if you wish to use my OC.**

_'Word'-_thoughts

"Word"- speaking

**"Word"**- speaking together

* * *

><p>In the elegant hallways, there was boy, wearing blue baggy jeans with a white vest top underneath a black hoody with the hood up covering all of his face along with a pair of worn down black converse shoes.<p>

Reaching a hand out grabbing the door handle of the fourth library, he pulled it open only to find more chatting students in there. Grumbling to himself, he shut the door and went to find somewhere else to study. Walking down the hallway, he thought to himself, _'I'm starting to think that these students only come here to have a good time'._

Passing a window, he saw doves fly across, _'How are things in heaven mom, dad. I miss you it's been ten years already' _he thought with a sad sigh._  
><em>

Onwards he saw a door, looking up he saw a sign that read 'Music Room 3'.

_'An abandoned music room, maybe I can study here,' _he thought hoping to get some peace and quiet.

Opening the door a bright light shone through the crack and rose petals fluttered lazily to his face.

"**Welcome!**" Six male voices called out to him once the light faded, the stumped boy saw a blonde haired, violet eyed boy sat upon a throne like chair, behind him were two identical orange haired, topaz eyed twin boys except their hair was parted differently. On the blonde's right was a black-haired, onyx grey eyed boy with glasses perched on his nose and a black notebook in hand.

On the blonde's left was a tall black-haired, grey eyed boy and sat on his shoulders was a small honey-blonde haired, honey-brown eyed boy, in the kid's arms was a pink bunny. All of those boys were clad in the school uniform.

Hearing the door open behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see a girl, who would be mistaken as a boy what with the short brown hair, baggy clothes and big glasses, walk in and looked as shocked as the boy was.

_'When I opened the door. I found the Host Club.' _The hooded boy thought.

* * *

><p>"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the élite private school: Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is a host club?<strong>" Both the boy and girl exclaimed in unison, backing up against the door.

"**Oh wow it's two boys**." The twins noted to everyone in unison. The boy with the black book turned to the twins asking,

"Hikaru Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?"

The twins responded as one, "**Yeah but they're both shy. They don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them**."

Smirking, a lightbulb flickered before turning on. "Well that wasn't very polite." The twins lifted their hands and shrugged at each other. "Welcome to the Ouran Host club, Mr Honor Students." The onyx-haired boy welcomed the two newcomers. Suddenly the blonde stood up from his chair and gasped in surprise,

"What? You must be Sam Hawkins and Haruhi Fujioka."

Those mentioned were too busy trying to open the door to get them out of here until,

"You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about."

The two honor students stopped struggling to open the door, which had somehow locked itself leaving them trapped inside, looked over their shoulders at the blonde. "How did you know my name?" The brunette asked in freaked astonishment. _'Yeah how?' _The hooded kid whimpered in thought.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy, let alone two." The glasses boy stated as if it was a known fact.

"You two must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor students, Mr Fujioka and Mr Hawkins."

The 'boy`s' left eye twitched and the hooded boy just stood next to 'him' blankly, trying to process the words the glasses boy spoke of. "Ah..thank you...i guess?" The brunette grumbled out a bit uncertain on what to say.

"You're welcome!" The blonde boy proclaimed wrapping his arms around both the distress ones shoulders, which made the hooded boy snap out of his thinking.

"You're both heroes to other poor people Fujioka and Hawkins. You've shown the world that even two poor people can excel at an élite private academy!" The violet eyed boy announced to the honor students.

Shocked at him being too close, Haruhi and Sam inched away from the blonde's touch, but apparently he didn't get the message and followed them. "It must be hard for you two to be constantly looked down upon by others." He said with a dramatic wave in the air around him.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi grumbled in annoyance. "You think?" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor men, to our world of beauty!" The airheaded blonde shouted after still following the annoyed commoners, lifting both his hands as sparkles and roses flowed around him.

_'What the hell?'_ Sam thought confused on how that's even happening. Haruhi huffed, "I'm out of here." She said walking to the door.

"Same here." Sam only walked a couple of steps towards the door before he and Haruhi were dragged back by the small blonde kid, who was surprisingly strong for his size. "Hey! Come back here Haru-chan and Sam-chan!" He said as he held both the boys arms. "You must be like superheroes or something. That's so cool!" He yelled in a star struck manner.

"We're not heroes, we're just honor students." Sam spoke annoyed but noticed what he said as did Haruhi.

**"AND WHO ARE CALLING SAM-CHAN/HARU-CHAN?!"** Him and Haruhi yelled in unison at the poor boy, making him run away.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay." The blonde one spoke once again causing both the scholars to freeze and look at each other.

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked Sam, not sure of what they just heard. "Who are you calling gay you bastard." Sam mumbled giving the over obsessive blonde a glare but the blonde didn't notice as Sam's eyes were covered by his hood.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into." He said as if he just solved the problem. Pointing to the dark-haired giant, "Do you like the strong silent type?" The small kid, "The Boy Lolita?" The twins, "How about the mischievous type?" The boy with glasses, "Or the cool type?" Saying the boys types.

"Uh..it's not like that I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" "Yeah same here!" Haruhi and Sam yelled at the man who started coming towards them to close for comfort and stuck both a hand under their chins in a way more than friendly way.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" He asked in a seductive voice.

Sam became freaked out and pushed the blonde away while backing up with Haruhi into a stand with a beautiful blue vase on it. The movement caused the vase to topple backwards, Haruhi spun around and tried to catch it but was only to brush the handle with her fingertips, watching the vase fall to the ground in horror.

Sam heard glass shatter and looked around the stand only to have the same look of horror as Haruhi's. Haruhi stayed leaning over the stand in shock of what just occurred.

_'Please don't tell me that vase was expensive!?' _Sam thought hoping that vase didn't cost as much as it looked. The twins finally decided to move from their spot to be behind the poor dazed girl.

**"Aww." **the twins whined upon looking at the shattered piece of art. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of the twins spoke.

"Oh now you've done it commoners. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." The other one spoke with a bit more raspy voice than his twin.

Haruhi shot up, "What 8 million yen?! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Sam was also freaking out, "Oh man this is what happens when you walk into a totally suspicious place Sam! Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?!" Whispering harshly to himself.

Both now frazzled at the amount of money they were now knocked into, they both responded in defeat, "**We're gonna have to pay you back.**" Rubbing the back of their heads.

"**With what money? You both can't even afford the school uniform.**" The twins spoke not even caring slighty at how rude they were being in their speeches. '_Jerks' _thought Sam.

"What's with the grubby outfits you've got on anyway?" The twin with the raspy voice wondered aloud.

_'Well not all of us have luxuries like you do, we have to work for them.' _Sam thought getting a bit ticked at the twin who spoke his thought. The boy with glasses came over and picked up a piece of the trashed vase, "Well what do you suppose we do, Tamaki?"

The blonde now known as Tamaki, sat down in his throne like chair and crossed his legs. "There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, Hawkins. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies." He said with a wicked smile and pointed an accusing finger at the honor students, "That means, starting today, you're the host club's dogs."

Both Haruhi and Sam were struck to the core in shock and horror.

_'I don't know if I can handle this mom.'_

_'I thought that this school meant having my freedom, mom dad.' _Haruhi and Sam thought different things at the same times, both turning a pale ghost white. _'I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling the__mselves a host club', 'But now I'm being trapped a prisoner again by these boys and their so-called host club'._

Having their last thoughts, before falling faintly to the ground after the blonde kid with the bunny, stimulously poking them twice in the shoulder. The host club boys just stared at them trying to figure out what to do with them now.

* * *

><p>'The Host Club is now open for business'<p>

The once quiet empty room was now filled with blushing and giggling girls clad with yellow dresses.

"Um Tamaki, what's your favourite song?" One of the guests asked, "What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." Tamaki smooth talked to one of the clients.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" A shy guest asked offering cake to her prince. Taking her chin in his hand tilting her head up, looking her in the eyes, "Only if you feed it to me darling." Purring out a response, his guest blushed lightly. (Tamaki Suoh: High School 2nd-Year {Host Club King})

Sighing happily, "Oh how you're so dreamy." Giggling to herself swaying one of his guests, a red-head spoke up, "May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" Turning to his left, he hmm'd in response silently asking what she wanted.

"I've recently heard the host club is keeping a little kitten and puppy without a pedigree." The princess noted to him. Chuckling, "I don't know if I'd call them that." Tamaki said. "Speak of the devils," Tamaki said as Haruhi and Sam walked in.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki asked.

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi said sweatdropping at the name. (Haruhi Fujioka: High School 1st-Year {Host Club Dog})

"What an idiot." Sam grumbled annoyed at the given nickname. (Sam Hawkins: High School 1st-Year {Host Club Dog})"Hey wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked holding a container full of coffee. "Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Sam deadpanned.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked being a bit unsure of this coffee. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked confused. "It's instant coffee."Sam said trying to get it into his head. The girls across from them confusingly asked, "**It's instant?**" tilting their heads to the side.

"Woah I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee." Tamaki said finally realising what the coffee was, "You just add hot water." Tamaki gasped as though he found a priceless artifact.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." Said the brunette sat next to her darker haired friend. "So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." The dark-haired girl said matter-of-factly. The group of girls that had gathered around the sofa agreed to the girl's statement with a nod.

"Commoner's are pretty smart." The glasses boy said as he, the twins and a few other girls gathered around the table as well.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" The twin with the left hair style asked right next to Sam's ear causing him to stiffen slightly. The raspy voiced twin stated back, "That's a lot less than we normally pay." Haruhi grew annoyed as did Sam, "I'll go back and get something else. S'cuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Sam made to reach out and grab the container from Tamaki but he raised his hand stopping him.

"No I'll keep it." Everyone's gaze turned back to Tamaki in shock. He stood from his seat and placed a hand on his hip. "I'm going to give it a try." Everyone gasped at his bravery in awe. He held the coffee in the eyes exclaiming loudly, "I will drink this coffee!" Everyone but 'glasses', Sam, Haruhi and the red-head client gaped and clapped.

"Alright Haruhi, Sam get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee."

_'Idiots, they're all a bunch of god damn idiots' _Sam thought glaring at Tamaki's retreating back.

_'I hate all these damn rich people.' _Haruhi thought, glaring at them from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far." The red-head said placing down her teacup on it's plate. "Your palette won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because they bought it." Haruhi and Sam turned towards her, having heard her say something hmm'd to ask 'what'.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." She said turning to face them, giving them a fake close-eyed smile. Sam frowned,

_'I doubt that. I recognize that tone and fake expression anywhere.'_

"Uh..." Haruhi was unsure of what to say. "Haruhi~! Sam~!" Sam grumbled walking to Tamaki trying to get it over with while Haruhi muttered, "I'm comin'."

By the time she walked over, Sam was already tapping the spoon lightly against the side of the teacup to get the rest of the coffee ground off. He filled the last two cups and Haruhi poured in the hot water. Lifting up a tray of hot coffee, they both said in unison, **"Here."**

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said with a charming smile with sparkles floating around him. "I'm a little scared to drink this." One girl with dark long hair stated staring at the drink not completely trusting it. Sam frowned, _'Why are you making such a big deal. It's not like it's poisoned or anything.'_

A girl with dirty blonde hair stared into her cup, "I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." She worriedly admitted. Tamaki quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped with her leg high in the air, holding her face close to his as he whispered, "What if I let you drink from my mouth?"

"Well then I would drink it." The girl giggled nervously, her face turning a bright red. _'That's disgusting. Why would these girls like something like that?'_ Sam grimaced in disgust at the thought. All girls around them squealed at the display causing Sam to flinch at the loudness hurting his ears.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi mumbled to Sam who nodded in agreement. Picking up a tray, Sam walked towards the twins and Haruhi walked towards the giant and kid. Sam heard the conversation between the twins and their guests,

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." The left-haired twin said laughing, one leg propped on his chair cushion. The right-haired twin turned red in the face,

"Hikaru don't tell them that story!" He gained a hurt betrayed look and sat back in his chair, a finger sat on his lips looking to the side blushing in embarrassment. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" He questioned with a few tears falling from his eyes.

The older twin noticed that his brother was hurt by what he said, "I'm sorry Kaoru." The girls gasped in anticipation. Grabbing his brother's face closer to his own making it seem as they were to kiss,

"I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry." He apologized once again rubbing his nose against his brother's in hope that he'll be forgiven. "I forgive you." The younger twin forgave him, his eyes watering up at the serenity of his brother's words. (Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin: High School 1st-Years)

**"I'VE NEVER SEEN BROTHERLY LOVE QUITE LIKE THAT!"** Their guests squealed. (The 'Very Close' Hitachiin Twins)

"What has them so excited? I just don't get it." Sam said to himself as he walked past them.

"Sorry we're running late." The blonde kid said on the tall dark-haired boy's back rubbing his eye. "Hello Honey, Hey Mori. We've been waiting here for you guys hi." One of the girls spoke grabbing both the boys attention.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." The blonde kid said rubbing the sleep and tears put of his eyes after the tall boy put him on the sofa. (Takashi Morinozuka {Mori for short}: High School 3rd-Year) & (Mitsukuni Haninozuka {Honey for short}: High School 3rd-Year)

**"So cute!"** The girls squealed loudly with blushes dusting across their cheeks.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked as she and Sam watched from afar. "I'm thinking the same thing cause I'm just confused."

Then the glasses kid stepped up next to them, "Honey-Sempai may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy," he said "And then Mori-Sempai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

_'I guess that kinda makes sense in it's own way.'_

"Uh..." Haruhi mumbled. "Haru-chan! Sam-chan!" Honey shouted jumping onto both their arms causing them to spin around. "Hey Haru-chan Sam-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" Honey asked the dizzy victims.

"Uh thanks but I don't really like cake." Haruhi said dizzy from the spin. "Um no thank you Sempai." Sam said also in dizziness. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Honey offered holding the bunny behind his back.

"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi said swaying back and fourth. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked holding his bunny with tears in his eyes looking a bit upset, Haruhi and the bunny seemed to be having a stare off until the bunny actually blushed.

_'How is that possible?'_ Sam thought trying to figure out another of the Host Club's mysteries.

"I guess he is kinda cute huh?" Haruhi said kneeling down in front of him. "Oh..." Honey said a look of realisation on his face looking at Haruhi. Another light bulb went off.

"Take good care of him okay?" Honey asked placing the bunny in Haruhi's arms and bounced back to his table and rolled around on one of his guest's lap.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here he's the King, his request rate is 70%." The black-haired boy noted to the commoners.

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked seeming to question it's sanity. "And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you two will act as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate." (Kyoya Otori: High School 2nd-Year {Vice-President})

He smiled a shit-eating grin and apologized, "I'm sorry I meant our errand boys, you can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, Sam. But just so you know my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers."

Pushing up his glasses he asked, "By the way, do either of you have a passport?" (Translation: you won't be to stay in Japan)

_'If he's trying to intimidate me, he needs to do a better job cause so far it's not working.' _Sam thought feeling pretty smug about it. "You're going to have to work hard to pay of that debt!" Tamaki said out of nowhere. "My little nerd." He blew on Haruhi's neck causing her to scream and jump forward a few feet bumping into Sam making him glare at Tamaki.

Breathing heavily, Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck and glared at Tamaki asking, "Please don't do that again."

"You both need makeovers or no girl's going to look twice at you." Sam blinked turning to face Tamaki, "Well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me for that matter." Sam replied.

Tamaki held a look of disbelief, "Are you kidding me?" He pulled a rose from nowhere. "That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies. Like me." He smiled at them showing his sparkling white teeth. Haruhi merely blinked and bluntly stated,

"I just don't think it's all that important." Tamaki stumbled and his eyes widened, looking at her in surprise. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside right?" She looked up at the blonde.

"I don't even understand or know why you have a host club like this." Sam stated sighing.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki said completely missing the point of that speech. Sam and Haruhi gained annoyed faces and glared at Tamaki from the corner of their eyes.

"It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi." Tamaki hugged himself smiling brightly like a buffoon. "Beautiful both inside and out."

"There is no god."

"Say what?" Haruhi asked after Sam's blunt statement. But Tamaki was caught in his own little world. "I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am but you must console yourselves. Otherwise how would either of you go on living?"

"And think about this you two..." Tamaki started ranting about nonsense.

Sam sweatdropped, _'This guy is nuts and a total idiot'. _Sam noticed that Haruhi was deep in thought not even listening to the idiot. Sam saw the twins walking past them but stopped as they noticed the commoners with Tamaki. _'Why are they here don't they have customers to attend to?'_ Tamaki still continued to rant. _'Someone please make him shut up'._

"Huh, I got it." Haruhi said placing her fist on her palm. This caught Sam's attention. "Oh did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asked from Haruhi's right.

"Obnoxious." Haruhi said oblivious to the blonde next to her. Tamaki turned to stone, his eyes twitching before heading into a corner to sulk. Sam burst out laughing at the blonde's misery.

"Um, I'm sorry Tamaki-Sempai." She apologized. The twins appeared next to Haruhi and laughed. They placed their elbows on Haruhi's head laughing along with Sam. "You're a hero alright!" Hikaru said.

"Nice one Haruhi." Sam said, his laugh reduced to chuckles. _'But he is a pain in the neck', _"I'm sorry Sempai." Haruhi apologized after a few moments and rubbed the back of her head. Everyone looked at her. "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." Sam blinked and bluntly stated, "I wasn't even listening." The twins laughed at that knowing that Sam was going to be fun.

Tamaki stood from his crouched position gaining his color back and putting on a charming smile acting as if he was never upset five seconds ago.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more my friends."

_'Is he bipolar or something'_ Sam thought confused of his behaviour. "Well he got over that quick." Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Boss," Kaoru began from Haruhi's right. "Call me king." Tamaki ordered, fingers twitching. "You can teach them all the basics of hosting." Kaoru continued ignoring Tamaki.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part you know." Hikaru finished, walking in front of Haruhi while Kaoru moved behind Sam.

Sam saw but didn't say anything waiting to see what would happen first. "They're not exactly host club material but maybe if we take off Haruhi's glasses," Hikaru said removing her glasses. "And remove Sam's hood it'll help."

Haruhi tried feeling around the air for her glasses, "Hey I need those. I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school." Tamaki pushed the twins out of the way to look right into Haruhi's eyes.

Sam felt his hood move but quickly grabbed it pulling it back up before his face was shown. "Hey what are you doing?" Sam asked the twins, who had their hands gripping the hood tightly.

"Taking your hood off so we can see your face." Kaoru said trying to remove the hood from Sam's head but Sam quickly pulled away from him. But Sam didn't see the girl behind him carrying a jug of water until it was too late. He crashed into her causing them both to fall to the ground. Sam landed on his ass feeling the water soak his hoodie.

_'Crap.' _Sam thought. The Hosts watched as the boy inspected his wet clothing. The girl who was carrying the jug, frantically started apologizing. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't see where I was going! P-p-please forgive me!"

The soaked boy sighed feeling agitated but didn't show it. "It's fine, no need to be sorry. It was also my fault for not seeing you." Sam said slowly pulling off his drenched hood, revealing his short messy black hair and pale face.

The girl immediately blushed at the sight of his face and only managed to stutter out, "O-Okay..." Sam ran a hand through his wet locks keeping his eyes closed.

"Um Sam, what happened?" Haruhi asked being unable to see at the moment without her glasses. "Nothing too bad Haruhi. Just got a little wet." Sam said while opening his eyes to look at her but forgot that now everyone could see them.

Everyone especially the Host club boys were speechless for they had never seen such a unique colour of red eyes; like melted rubies. Tamaki snapped out of his trance then looked serious, snapping his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins stood at attention and mock saluted, **"Got it!"** Grabbing an arm, they dragged Haruhi and Sam to the changing room at the back of the club.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Kyoya was already dialing on a phone.

"Mori-Sempai, go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses." Mori then broke out into a run.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, looking cutely at Tamaki. "Honey-Sempai, you...go have some cake."

Honey went to go sit with his bunny, "It's just us Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." Honey said sadly with a pout.

* * *

><p>In the changing rooms a curtain was pulled close. The twins held up two male uniforms consisting of a white shirt, black slacks and a periwinkle blue blazer. <strong>"Here change into these uniforms."<strong> They demanded. "What? But why?" Haruhi asked confused with what was happening.

**"Don't ask questions!"** They shouted before jumping the victims. "No wait!" Haruhi shouted but the twins were chanting, **"Change! Change! Change!"**

"FINE WE'LL CHANGE BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET OUT!" Sam shouted kicking them out of the dressing room. **"Whoa!" **The twins said as they landed on the floor. **"Uh."** They said as they looked at each other. Then two light bulbs went off.

By the time the sun had set and Honey was full of cake, Haruhi and Sam finished changing. "Uh...Sempai?" Haruhi asked from behind the curtain. "Aren't you two done changing yet?" Tamaki asked getting impatient. Haruhi opened up the curtain revealing both her and Sam to the awaiting boys. "You sure it's really okay for us to keep these uniforms?" Haruhi asked honestly.

"So cute~!" Tamaki gushed, looking at Haruhi. His hands on his cheeks, tears running down his face. "You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

_'Well, isn't that ironic' _Sam thought, smirking at the irony. Sam walked forward to stand next to Haruhi and started fixing her tie as it looked crooked. Everyone gawked at him with the exception of Kyoya and Mori. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "What?" Honey was the first to speak, "Wow! You guys look great and Sam-chan, your eyes are so pretty!"

Sam was shocked and confused, normally it was fear he saw when someone looked at his eyes. **"They're so cool!"** The twins yelled excitedly. That comment from the twins made Sam blush a small pink for some reason and he muttered a small thanks while scratching his nose.

_'Why is it that the twins look so goddamn familiar? I mean I've never met them before. Right?' _Sam thought trying to get his memory straight. He was so confused.

"And if we'd known that's how you both really looked," Hikaru began, grinning madly. Kaoru finished, "We would've helped you out sooner."

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses, "Who knows maybe they'll draw in some customers." Tamaki smiled and held a finger saying, "You know, that's just what I was thinking."

_'Bullcrap' _Sam thought.

Pointing to Haruhi and Sam who took a step back, "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're official members of the Host Club!" Sam tensed not liking where this was going. "I will personally train you to be first-rate hosts! If you can each get one hundred customers to request your service. We will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi said confused, a bead of sweat running down her face. Sam just turned to stone, his worst fear just came true and now his life was officially over.

* * *

><p>'The Host Club is now open for business' 'Sam is also now open for business'<p>

**Sam's POV:**

"So tell me Sam, do you have any hobbies?" A short brown-haired girl asked.

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" A deep brown-haired girl asked.

"Yes it's so pretty." A black-haired girl said.

_'I can't do this anymore. What exactly am I supposed to do with these girls?'_

"So why did you join the Host Club Sam?" The girls asked laughing and leaning forward.

"Uh?"

'_All I have to do is get one hundred customers to request me and then I'll be out of here. Oh and I know just the story.'_

"I see, your mother passed away at child-birth. And your father died from cancer five years ago. Who does the chores around the house? And does anyone look after you at home?" The brunette asked upset.

"Oh I do them and with a little help from my kindly neighbor they're not that hard." I said answering her question. "And my mother left all her recipes to my father, it was fun watching him try to help me create every little dish. I know I wanted to meet my mother and my father would've wanted to watch me grow up but I know that their both happy, seeing me turn out okay and still living my life happily." I said feeling bad that I had to lie to them but they can't know the whole truth. They'll be ashamed and heartbroken.

"I've had a hard childhood but I managed to make it through okay." I said giving a sincere smile. I saw that they had blushes on their cheeks meaning I did a good job.

"So uh" One girl said.

"Is it okay if tomorrow" The second girl said.

"We request to sit with you again?" The third girl asked.

"Yeah that would be really nice of you ladies." I said then grabbed the first girl's chin looking her sweetly in the eyes. "But I feel you've done enough kindness by keeping me company seeing your beautiful faces. And I want to thank you for that." Leaning forward, I pecked the tip of her nose lightly making her face turn a bright red.

"Oh my, is something the matter dear? You are looking a little red." I whispered, getting a better result from the girls as they squealed in delightment. I smirked at how easy it was to set them off. I heard fingers snapping, "Haruhi, Sam. Come here a minute." Tamaki called.

_'What does he want now?'_

"I'm sorry ladies, I'll be back soon." I apologized to my guests. Me and Haruhi walked to Tamaki asking, **"What's up?"**

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki said gesturing his hand to the girl sitting next to him.

_'It's her from earlier.'_

**"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you."** Haruhi and I greeted in unison, giving a close-eyed smile through mine was fake I'm not so sure about Haruhi.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Tamaki shouted getting all excited as he turned red in the face. I luckily dodged his hug but Haruhi was the unfortunate one. "That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good! Amazingly good!" Tamaki exclaimed holding Haruhi's head to his chest, twirling around.

"Uh Tamaki." Ayanokoji said trying to get Tamaki to stop.

"Oh you are so cute!"

I am so glad I'm not the one he's smothering to death. Sorry Haruhi.

"Mori-Sempai! Help me!" Haruhi screamed waving her arms around trying to escape. Mori shot up and pulled Haruhi away from Tamaki's grasp. I heard him let out a small gasp as he lifted Haruhi into the air. Another light bulb went off. I guess he's figured out she's a girl now.

"Um Mori-Sempai, you really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said. "Come on little one, let daddy give you a big hug." I noticed that Ayanokoji was giving a glare, one full of jealousy.

"I've already got a dad I don't need another one." Haruhi said sounding annoyed. "Hey Sam let daddy give you a hug instead." Tamaki said trying to hug me but I kept avoiding him shouting, "I don't need a hug Tamaki! And you're not my dad!"

* * *

><p>I walked outside getting some fresh air and a break from the host club. Walking around I heard a splash, I peeked around a pillar and saw Ayanokoji run off. <em>'Why is she running and what was that splash?' <em>Running around I saw a fountain, thinking that might be where the splash came from, I looked in the fountain and saw someone's bag in there.

"Why did she do this? Who does she have it against?" I muttered to myself. Taking off my shirt, shoes and rolling my pant legs up, I wandered in the water fishing out whoever this stuff belongs to.

"Hey you don't need to do that." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Haruhi rolling up her pant legs and started walking in the water to help me. "Well I've already started doing it so I might as well finish. By the way, is this your bag Haruhi?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said. I think we finished but Haruhi was still looking for something.

"Hey commoners! You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that." Tamaki said out of nowhere but seemed to have noticed Haruhi's bag as he asked, "Why is your bag all wet?" But Haruhi continued to look in the water. "Oh it's no big deal. I've got it." She said to him. "I just can't find my food money." I heard Haruhi mutter. "So that's what you're looking for." I mumbled to myself, looking through the waters again.

Hearing more splashing I saw Tamaki had also joined. "Hey you don't have to do that you'll get wet and Sam is already helping me." Haruhi said. "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." Tamaki said while searching the water.

_'Woah maybe I was wrong about him being a total idiot. He can be serious when he wants to be.' _I thought now seeing Tamaki in a different light.

"Oh hang on a second. This what your looking for?" Tamaki asked as he found Haruhi's wallet and walked towards her. Haruhi continued to stare at Tamaki for whatever reason I don't know.

"What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" Tamaki asked waving her wallet back and forth. But also asked me the same. "Are you falling for me Sam?"

Haruhi snapped back into reality, snatching her wallet from Tamaki's hand. **"What? No way!" **Haruhi and I snapped back in disbelief. "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki asked wanting to know why. I noticed a flash of yellow in one of the windows, looking up I saw someone but couldn't see who as their face was concealed by the shadows.

Narrowing my eyes suspiciously at that person I heard Haruhi say hesitantly, "Well er.. I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." After she said that the person moved from the window and out of my vision. _'Oh Haruhi you're a terrible liar.'_

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV:<strong>

"Oh really that must have been terrible." Ayanokoji said pausing to drink her tea as she sat with Haruhi in the Host Club. "I can't imagine what I'd you if my bag fell into the pond."

_'Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?'_ Haruhi thought.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you." Ayanokoji said resting her elbows on the table and chin on her hands. "How astonishing. You do realise he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." Haruhi said figuring it out. It was quiet for a few moments until a crash was heard as the table was knocked over and Haruhi fell on top of Ayanokoji.

Ayanokoji faked a scream, "NO! Haruhi leave me alone! Somebody help he just attacked me!" Haruhi stared wide-eyed at the red-head, not knowing what to do. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Not a second later they were both drenched with water. Haruhi blinked before moving off of Ayanokoji, sitting up and stared at the ginger twins responsible for soaking them.

"Why did you do that?" Ayanokoji said, angry at them for getting her wet. Then Tamaki walked over and grabbed her arm pulling her up. "Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji said as Tamaki parted her hair.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki said.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Ayanokoji said breaking her innocent façade.

"You know, when leaving a crime scene always check for witnesses. Remember that next time, _princess._" Sam said adding his piece of information.

Ayanokoji was mad at what the onyx boy said. She slapped his left cheek, turning his head slightly to the right. No one dared to speak for a few seconds.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear." Tamaki said as he held Ayanokoji's face softly. "If there's one thing I know Haruhi is not that kind of a man. And I can't tolerate one of my members getting hurt by our guests." Tamaki finished with a stern look.

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokoji screamed, running out of the club in tears.

Sam went over to Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi, you okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. Haruhi nodded saying she was okay.

"Hmm," Tamaki pondered, bringing a closed fist to his mouth in thought. "Now how am I going to punish you? It is your fault after all." He said looking at Haruhi, then at Sam. "Your quota is now one thousand each!" Tamaki yelled pointing at the two crouched on the floor.

"One thou..sand?" Haruhi asked looking like she was about to cry.

_'Forget about what I said before, he is a total evil idiot!' _Sam thought now angry at Tamaki, no longer liking him.

Tamaki came over and held out a hand to Haruhi. "Come on." Sam stood to stand next to the twins. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her up, "I've got high expectations for you my little rookie." He said winking at Haruhi who raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." Kyoya said handing a thin red bag to Haruhi. "I'm sorry but it's better than a wet one right?"

'Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi said peeking into the bag.

_'Huh it must be the girl's uniform considering how Kyoya and the twins are smirking.'_ Sam thought glancing at the ginger twins and Kyoya, he couldn't help but smirk himself at the thought.

After Haruhi disappeared into the changing rooms, Tamaki walked in with a couple of towels for her. "Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels." Tamaki said opening the curtain, he saw Haruhi with her shirt off wearing a pink camisole.

It was silent for a couple of moments until Tamaki dropped the curtain not saying anything. The final light bulb turned on. Thus revealing that, Haruhi Fujioka, really was a girl.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi..."<p>

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked behind the curtain.

"So you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi stated, blinking before pushing the curtain aside. Haruhi was decked out in the girl's uniform. Tamaki screamed in confusion and anger, furiously scratching his head.

"Listen Sempai," Haruhi began, "I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl." She said adjusting the red ribbon on her collar and crossed her arms. "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said, arms crossed. Sam, standing next to him, nodded in agreement. Knew it from the start.

The twins, Honey and Mori standing next to them, grinned at each other. **"Oh yeah."** Figured it out along the way.**  
><strong>

"You know I have to say Sempai." Haruhi smiled, looking at Tamaki holding up a finger. "I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Tamaki stopped screaming and held a hand to his mouth as a red blush covered his face.

Kyoya looked behind him to look at the screen to you. "Now I could be wrong but I think we maybe witnessing the beginnings of love here." He turned his head back to the Host Club.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off?" Haruhi pondered, a soft clenched fist on her chin in thought. "I've got it." She said placing her fist on her palm. "I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Haruhi said giggling then going into full on laughter.

"Hey Sam-chan." Honey said calling for him. "Hmm?" Sam said turning towards Honey. "Are you a girl too?" Honey asked innocently. Sam tensed and his breathing hitched as all the hosts looked at him wondering the same thing.

"No! He is not a girl Honey-Sempai!" Tamaki shouted thinking why Honey would ask a question like that. "Um, actually Sempai he's right. I am a girl kinda." Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "How! I know you're a boy! You had your shirt off helping Haruhi in the pond!" Tamaki yelled, trying to make sense of this.

"Well I already told Haruhi this but," Sam said taking off his shirt leaving him in his tank top. "I'll show you."

Sam's face was scrunched up in concentration, the Host Club watched and now were shocked. In front of them was a girl with short auburn brown hair and warm brown eyes, now standing where the onyx boy once stood.

Everyone but Haruhi was shocked and confused by this. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Tamaki, the twins and Honey shouted. "Okay. I might as well start from the beginning of this." Sam said, hi-her mind going to a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>A girl, no older then five, was playing with her puppy in the front yard. Her father watching her and smiled at seeing her so happy. But it didn't last long, a black van pulled up outside and the girl saw it. Frightened she yelled, "Daddy!" Her father saw the vehicle as well, he grabbed his daughter and ran back into the house.<em>

_"Honey! Where are you?" The father shouted, putting down his daughter and started blocking all the front entrances. "Daddy what's going on?" The little girl asked but the man was too frantic to answer her. A woman entered the living room and saw her husband barricade everything._

_"Keichii what's wrong?" The woman asked. "They're here." Keichii breathed out to her. The woman's eyes widened but nodded knowing what to do if this ever happened._

_"Yuki, take Samantha and go. Be careful. I love you." Keichii said to Yuki kissing her and going back to try and fight off the intruders. Yuki grabbed Samantha and headed to the backdoor. "Mommy what's going on?" Samantha asked scared and confused._

_"Don't worry dear. We're just playing hide and seek." Yuki said trying to calm her daughter down. As they came out the door, they headed to the borderline of the forest behind the house._

_Hearing several footsteps behind her, Yuki acted quickly by hiding Samantha in the bushes. "Sammy I want you to stay here. Do not come out unless I say so. Okay?" Yuki asked her daughter. Too scared of what was going on, she obeyed her mother and stayed where she was._

_Turning back around, Yuki saw a bunch of men approach her. She saw that they were armed with guns and instantly started growing scared but it never showed on her face._

_"Hey lady! Where's the girl?" One of the men asked. "You're not taking her from us!" Yuki shouted not wanting her daughter taken away. __The leader chuckled. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers and two of his men parted revealing her husband, bloody and beaten to a pulp barely conscious._

_"Keichii!" Yuki yelled in shock as they threw him to her feet. Keichii weakly stood up on his feet, coughing up blood as Yuki helped hold him up. "Let's try this again. Tell us where the girl is.. or your husband dies." The leader said cocking a pistol straight forward getting ready to kill them._

_Yuki gasped upon hearing this, now in a struggle not knowing what she should do. She looked at her husband for guidance, he answered with a shake of his head. "My answer is still no." Yuki said to the leader, not breaking her ground._

_The leader scowled at this but then smirked, the trapped couple were confused by this. Shouldn't he be angry?_

_"It doesn't matter. She'll come. We'll just draw her out!" The man shouted shooting a bullet at his target: Yuki. The bullet flew through her head, blood spatting everywhere._

_Samantha gasped in horror as she saw her drop limply to the ground. Despite her mother's orders, she ran out of the bush and into the clearing. "Mommy!" Samantha cried as she dropped to her knees next to her mother._

_"Samantha?!" Keichii yelled scared for his daughter's safety and confused by her sudden appearance. "Mommy! Please! Wake up!" She cried shaking her mother trying to wake her up but it was useless._

_"There she is. Get her!" The leader shouted to his men. Two of his men made to grab her but Keichii got to her instead not letting them touch her. "You know I'm being a little generous now. I'll give you a few last words with your little girl before you die and she's ours." The leader bargained with him._

_Looking at the men armed with their guns, Keichii had no choice. He couldn't save her, not with the condition he was in. "Sammy, listen." Her father began causing her to look up at him, tears streaming down her face. _

_Keichii reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold chain. He reached over to his wife's hand and took off her wedding ring. And along with his, he put them on the chain and connected the necklace around his little girl's neck. "I want you to be strong. Though your mother and I will not be with you look at these." He said touching the rings. "And remember that we'll always be in your heart. We love you Samanth-!" Keichii was cut by a gunshot to the head._

_Samantha's eyes widened in shock and horror feeling her father's warm blood splashing onto her pale face. Everything happened in slow-motion as she saw her father fall out of her grasp and onto the ground next to her mother, blood pouring out of their wounds and pooling around them._

_She felt big hands grab her bringing her back to reality and pulling her away from her dead parents. She started screaming for her mom and dad, struggling to get out of the man's grip but was failing from lack of strength. She felt something strike the back of her head, black invading her mind slowly going unconscious as the men dragged her away until she surrendered to the darkness, her mind going black._

* * *

><p>"...And when I woke up I found myself strapped to a table in a research facility." Sam explained coming back to reality looking at the hosts. "I was tortured for six years by those people in that place. They treated me as a lab rat forcing me to do tests and shoving chemicals into my body. I decided that enough was enough and escaped from that prison, never looking back but kept running spending the last four years alone. Hoping to start anew." Sam said holding his head down.<p>

She heard sniffling and looked up seeing Tamaki and the twins crying into some handkerchiefs. She also saw Haruhi with tears in her eyes, Kyoya and Mori only adorned sad faces. **"That's such a sad story!" **Tamaki and the twins cried together in more tears.

"Sam-chan! We're sorry for what happened to you!" Honey sobbed into her vest as he hugged her. Sam was getting mad at the show of pity they were giving her.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you could've done something to stop it. Heck you weren't even there to know it would happen!" Sam yelled at them causing Honey to let go of her and run to Mori for comfort.

Sam sighed. "Sorry but I've had a hard life to begin with. So what are you going to do now?" Sam questioned the hosts, who only got confused by what she meant. "Aren't you going to rat me out to the chairman and tell him that a freak is in the academy? Or are you going put me into another research facility?"

"Well we can't do that now can we?" Kyoya said receiving a 'huh' from Sam. "You and Haruhi have a debt to pay off and financial incomes have increased from having two new hosts, so I'm afraid you can't leave yet."

"Thanks, is that your way of saying 'We won't tell your secret we'll just keep you here' cause I'm starting to feel better by the second." Sam replied with heavy sarcasm laced in her voice.

"YAY! Sam-chan is staying!" Honey yelled cheerfully jumping onto Sam. "Woah!" Sam shouted in surprise barely catching Honey. Tamaki joined in the hug yelling, "I won't allow to let my daughter leave!"

"I'm not your daughter Sempai!" Sam yelled not really liking the oncoming hugs from the blondes.

_'Looks like I'm stuck with them no matter what happens.' _Sam thought mentally sighing.

**TWINS' POV:**

The brothers watched as their new unique host was being smothered by Honey-Sempai and Tono. When they saw Sam as a girl they felt that she looked familiar to them, like they've seen her somewhere. But the question was: When?

* * *

><p>"Don't start getting full of yourselves just because you're popular. If you're going to be hosts-"<p>

"Wow! Another customer's requested me."

"Me too!"

"Don't take my customers!"

"Next time-"

"The Job of a Highschool Host!"

"The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you."

"We'll see you then!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for taking so long to update. College was a pain to deal while trying to han<strong>**dle this at the same time.**

**Well I hope all of you turn to love this fanfic. Please review, favourite or follow.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
